<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold in your feelings by creepyghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111802">hold in your feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepyghost/pseuds/creepyghost'>creepyghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>omo oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, He's trying to be better okay, Hurt/Comfort, Logan's just, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Omorashi, Roman's a cool friend, Wetting, pissfic, so tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepyghost/pseuds/creepyghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan squirmed in his seat for the 17th time that hour, biting his lip. <br/>One hand was gripping his dick through his slacks tightly, while the other hand typed with tense fingers onto the keyboard. <br/>"Five more minutes," he whispered harshly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>omo oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hold in your feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS AN OMO FIC. MEANING PISS. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE IT, TURN BACK NOW. THANK YOU.<br/>--<br/>some hurt/comfort omo for logan! he deserves it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan squirmed in his seat for the 17th time that hour, biting his lip. <br/>One hand was gripping his dick through his slacks tightly, while the other hand typed with tense fingers onto the keyboard. <br/>"Five more minutes," he whispered harshly.</p>
<p>A chilled tremor shook his body, and he bit down hard on his lower lip, eliciting a hiss. <br/>He was beyond desperate. God, he could barely hold on sat down, let alone the walk to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>It's fine. Five more minutes. <br/>'You are an adult, you are LOGIC, stop being so childish.' he reprimanded himself, attempting to focus on the spreadsheet on his screen.</p>
<p>However, his eyes were unfocused and hazy with need. Not to mention, the sleep deprived fog he was suspended in after the last two sleepless nights.</p>
<p>Logan could just feel the build-up of liquid just at the end of his dick, and it hurt far more than he was sure it should have, pounding furiously.</p>
<p>'You can wait. You just... Need to hurry up with this work, and then you can go.'<br/>To speed it along, he reached his other hand to the keyboard so he could type quicker.</p>
<p>And suddenly, piss was escaping him.</p>
<p>Logan let out a startled noise, jamming both hands between his thighs and tensing hard. It didn't work.</p>
<p>'Fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck---'</p>
<p>He stood up frantically, doubling over. He NEEDED to get to the bathroom.</p>
<p>The stream slowed to a small trickle down his leg, and then to a stop as he pinched the end of his dick sharply.</p>
<p>Briefly thinking of just giving in to the temptation, letting relief consume him, he let out a painfully long spurt. <br/>'NO! You're not a child, you are logic, you can make it just fine.' he reprimanded himself, crossing his legs briefly and bouncing in place.</p>
<p>Logan took baby steps towards the door, almost doubled over at a 90-degree angle with one hand pinching his dick.</p>
<p>Tiny little leaks kept escaping, dampening the already moist fabric of his boxers, and a small part of his slacks.</p>
<p>Eventually, his hand came into contact with the cool door handle, and he yanked it open.</p>
<p>Roman stood in front of him, hand raised for a knock.</p>
<p>As soon as Logan made eye contact, he gasped roughly and slammed the door.</p>
<p>Piss started to flow fast down his thighs.</p>
<p>"No-!" He yelped, grabbing his crotch with both hands to desperately try to stem the flow. But wet warmth soaked through, dribbling over his hands and making him wince.</p>
<p>'This is not happening, this is not happening, Roman did NOT just see you extremely desperate.' he thought, eyes stinging as his flow didn't stop. <br/>Piss cascaded down his thighs, pooling and spilling over his socks and shoes, his crotch going dark and shiny with liquid.</p>
<p>He let out a long, shuddering breath, head pounding with intensity and tears beginning to burn at his eyes.</p>
<p>'You just wet yourself. You just wet yourself in your room because you wanted to finish your task, and Roman saw you in a vulnerable position. You wet yourself like a CHILD-'</p>
<p>"Uh, Specs?"</p>
<p>Logan's head jolted upward with horror, meeting eyes with none other than the creative side himself, who had thankfully closed the door behind him. <br/>"W-what--"</p>
<p>"Hey, Nerd, it's okay. Um, I guess I came at a bad time... But- Oh, Logan, don't cry-!" Roman's eyes went soft, as he whispered the last part. <br/>Logan felt his tears fall down his cheeks like a waterfall, as his stream of piss sputtered out completely. His arms came up to cover his face, careful not to put his wet hands on his skin as he let out a silent sob, frame giving one violent shiver.</p>
<p>His ears picked up on careful footsteps, and he sank slowly to the floor, accidentally sitting in his own piss puddle. <br/>"Lo?" <br/>Logan opened an eye to see Roman crouched beside him, being mindful of the puddle. <br/>"Logan, do you want... Any help?"</p>
<p>Logan said nothing, but nodded heavily as he inhaled with a shaky breath. <br/>He moved his arms and held them hesitantly outwards. Roman instantly nudged him to his feet with a gentle touch, and embraced him. <br/>The princely trait held Logan, despite the smell of urine, and the dripping onto his outfit, but still the side's crying would not cease.<br/>It seemed that finally having that switch to release emotion was going to let out a lot more pent up feelings than the both of them had thought.</p>
<p>Eventually, Roman released him a little, instead kneeling so he was eye to eye with him. "Lo, I'm really worried now. You're clearly not yourself." he stated, gently rubbing a hand down his arm.</p>
<p>No response, just a heavy, trembling gasp, followed by more tears. <br/>"Shh now, you'll make yourself sick... Do you... Want me to run you a bath, hm? Would that be nice?" Roman asked hopefully, grasping at straws for what could make his friend calm down.</p>
<p>Logan sniffed messily, glancing at roman through his slightly condensated glasses with wide, shining eyes. He carefully nodded, wiping his dripping nose on his arm. <br/>"Ew, Specs, that's not nice." Roman grumbled, gently taking his hand. Slowly, he lead Logan to the bathroom down the hall, being mindful of closing the door, and watching for any other sides. He doubted Logan would want anybody to see him in this...vulnerable...state.</p>
<p>True to his word, Roman began to run a bath, realising absentmindedly that he had no clue how Logan even liked his baths. Typically, the others asked another side to run theirs while they were busy, or something like that, and over the years Roman came to know that Patton liked warm baths with bubbles, Virgil liked scalding hot water and a bath bomb, Janus preferred rose petals and nature-scented cleansing items, and... Well, if you managed to wrestle Remus into the tub, it would be ice cold all the way to the bottom. </p>
<p>Logan had never asked for help with it. In fact, he didn't remember a time the side had asked for help at all. With anything.<br/>Well, he'd have to offer more, then, especially if he needed it as much as he did tonight. <br/>He turned to Logan who stood by the closed bathroom door silently, watching Roman with tired, puffy eyes.</p>
<p>"Hey, Lo, what bubble bath scent d'you want? Strawberry or lavender?" he questioned, holding up two different coloured bottles, one red, one purple.</p>
<p>The side blinked slowly, barely registering the words in his exhaustion. <br/>Roman frowned for a moment. "Red or purple, nerd?" he asked again, giving the bottles a little shake.</p>
<p>The joking around strangely seemed to have a positive effect on Logan, who gave the teensiest weary smile, and pointed at the purple bottle.</p>
<p>"Lavender it is.."</p>
<p>This was one weird day.</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>---after bath---</p>
<p>Roman sighed, dispelling the last of the liquid left behind in Logan's room. All that ran through his mind was the terror on his friend's face when he opened that door. Was he afraid Roman would make fun of him? Think of him badly? He didn't know. But he did know that there was no way he could ever intentionally harm something as pure as Logan, especially the strange, innocent side of him that had appeared that night.</p>
<p>He let out a yawn. What time was it anyway? It must be pretty late, as he was already working overtime when he headed to Logan's for schedule help.</p>
<p>He checked the time on Logan's still open laptop.</p>
<p>1:28am.</p>
<p>"Agh, shit..." he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. What was Logan still doing in the bath after this long?</p>
<p>Roman tiredly saved Logan's document, shut down the laptop and stood up with a groan, making his way back to the bathroom.</p>
<p>He knocked on the door a few times.</p>
<p>"Lo?" he mumbled.</p>
<p>There was a quiet hum of response through the wood of the door.</p>
<p>"Are you gonna get out?"</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Roman contemplated for a second.</p>
<p>"Can I come in?"</p>
<p>Another hum.</p>
<p>He opened the door carefully, and saw Logan lying back in the bath, looking ready to fall right asleep.</p>
<p>Roman gave a fond little chuckle.</p>
<p>"Cmon, Calculator Watch, I think it's bedtime, don't you?" <br/>Logan huffed a little laugh through his nose, but didn't open his eyes. <br/>"Logan..." Roman spoke warningly, using the Patton Tone™.</p>
<p>Eventually, after much effort, he managed to get Logan out of the tub and wrapped in a cozy, fluffy towel. He was almost about to ask what got him so upset in the first place, but opening his mouth, he was cut off.</p>
<p>"Tired..." the logical side mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning softly onto him.</p>
<p>He sighed. Whatever it was would obviously need to be talked out tomorrow, as Logan was about to fall asleep standing up. Roman lead him back to his room and automatically conjured up a pair of pyjamas. However, Logan walked clean past where they were floating in midair, reached his drawers, and pulled out a fuzzy, blue and black space onesie.</p>
<p>Once Roman provided his assistance in getting it on, he couldn't help but let out a small 'aww' at the sight of sleepy little Logan with a warm onesie rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>Roman pulled back the covers of the bed in the room, and let the side clamber in and snuggle against the pillow.</p>
<p>"Well, good night, fair nerd!" Roman spoke, quite gently, giving Logan a little side hug and preparing to step out of the room.</p>
<p>"Mn... g'n'ght."</p>
<p>Roman closed the door with a soft smile on his face. Ooh, Logan was so going to be so embarrassed tomorrow.</p>
<p>As he lay in his own bed, running the past couple hours over in his head, it reminded him of another time, when they were all young. It reminded him of a small bespectacled young boy, of around 10 or 11, with frequent accidents and mishaps with wetting. Roman didn't know how he'd ever forgotten.</p>
<p>They all assumed Logan had gotten over this issue, but from what he saw today, he had to wonder... Was his smart friend still going through all of that without telling anybody?</p>
<p>He remembered times when he or the others made jokes about it, as nobody else needed plastic sheets. They were young, and took Logan's differences out on him. <br/>Roman felt regret and shame coil deep in his stomach. <br/>This is why Logan looked so scared when he opened that door. <br/>He thought he would be made fun of. <br/>Discovered.</p>
<p>It made a deep, gaping ache settle in his chest. <br/>He would have to make it up to Logan. <br/>A yawn forced its way out of him. <br/>'Maybe tomorrow. It's better for his sleep and mine.'</p>
<p>And with that, Roman closed his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope this was to somebody's liking, and i may even start opening up requests for this sorta thing! i don't do hypersexual omo with actual sex, but anything else should be alright.<br/>if you wanna leave a request, feel free to do so.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>